A Realm Awoken
by CasterWay
Summary: Documents from the world of A Realm Reborn. Journal entries, letters, reports and other types of records are saved here for future generations, and are likely to remain so. By studying the voices of the past, the way to the future shall be clear...
1. Journal Entry I

_An excerpt from Thordan's Second Journal _

_Written on the three hundred and thirty-seventh day of the Winter of Shining Snowflakes_

_(known as 3 Waterrise 634 in the Southern Realms)_

This will probably be the last entry that I will write here.

Don't get me wrong. Redwall was, is, and always will be always a nice place -being one of the few places in Mossflower (and perhaps the entire world) that welcomes all beasts. They've even taken in a vermin four seasons prior (he's dead, though). I wonder what Egil will say about that. He won't join me, though, seeing that he has his business to do at home. Besides, he hates the cold, so a winter in Mossflower is clearly right out.

Anyways, the Redwallers actually held a feast inside their walls tonight to 'send me off'. I don't remember how many times I mentioned here that Redwaller cuisine is exquisite, so I was tempted to put that here again - the previous sixty or so times notwithstanding.

The Dibbuns finally decided to pester me further with ever question they could think of. _What is Floret like? Do you have warriors in Southsward? What is your favourite colour?_

Of course, the last time I checked, Father was edging towards open rebellion, so I don't really know what's happening back in Floret. Maybe he was able to reconcile with Skipper Becker. Maybe he had to give up his Dravain lands to somebeast more loyal. Maybe open war had begun back home. By Great Seasons, may it not be the last case!

Calling me to Arnet would mean that Father has plans ahead for me. I actually don't mind the fact that Father tends to use me as more of a Pawn than a Leaper or Runner. He already has Sigurd and Sigrun from Sigrid, and I was born just to secure Thavnair (and perhaps to land Father on the Parman throne). I hope this new plan can work well for both him and me, and that it spares the Realms from further suffering.

On the bright side, it seems I will get to see Lorcan and Alfyn again. I wonder what those two are up to right now, without me to argue with. King Garmund has clearly bestowed his favour upon them - an act that he rarely does.

I have much to do once I get back home. Writing to Mother and Egil, meeting with the Arnet twins, shopping… the list goes on and on.

Tarka has copied down every single entry of my journal, in case I fail to return from Triel, and I will use another journal back home. Of course, I will do my best to visit Redwall a second time. And maybe a third. And a fourth too.

Anyways, goodbye, Redwall, and on to Arnet!


	2. Letter I

_An excerpt from Bedric Swalestrom's letter to his sister Bellamy_

_Dated to 27 Watersoar 635_

Dear Bellamy,

I am alive and well as of this day, but what happens later is debatable.

The conditions on the march were good enough, but I'm worried that the troops have not been used to combat. Their officers are capable, but these beasts have seen but one instance of fighting in the latest forty seasons, and their discipline may have been lowered as a result.

Captain Bodvar was quick to show me the intricacies of commanding. He might be nowhere near me in the entire chain of command, but he _had_ fought in Redwall and Salamandastron, and is lovesick as a result of meeting a Redwaller maid. (Don't tell him!) He also has a most pleasing personality, which made me think of Father more than once. You have often said that I am the most like Father out of us four, so I guess that's why we took a liking to each other.

Of course, General Ralos was always by my side. He seldom spoke, which was nice; but when he spoke he always talked about sappy previous experiences, which was not so nice. No one (except for Garrion or Thordan, being the bookworms that they are) wants to hear about Balv for the three-hundred and twelfth time, thank you very much! He _is _an experienced commander though, and I dare not make any decision without his approval. I'm just here to see things through, and perhaps claim a bit of experience (and credit!) for my own. Southsward is running a bit low on good commanders, so I hope our morale will improve soon. Perhaps someone, highborn or not, would suddenly spring up and take charge of the whole situation, swiping back the Trielians across the Greatrange with the force of an explosion. The only thing better than that is for two to appear suddenly. That would be downright miraculous!

Knowing how to lead your troops is the easy part - I was groomed for that role. The hard part was in trying to guess how the enemy would react to your plans. The Trielians are calling one of their own King of Southsward now - and he's not even competent! Duke Altayras may have been his junior by twenty seasons, but even he would do a better job. Not that we _want _him to do a better job, of course.

I hope to see you again when I return of course. Father would have betrothed me to someone in the meantime, and I of course would like to see your wedding first. Sverker Crestworth may not have worked out for you, but I'm sure that you will find someone better than him. Not just politically, of course.

Anyways, the Trielians are gathered in Vernoll, presenting an easy target. We would have to act fast to prevent them from escaping our paws. After consulting with Ralos, we have decided to attack as soon as possible. See you soon!

Love,

Your dearest brother Bedric


	3. Letter II

_An excerpt from the Valeran League's declaration of war against Thordan II, King of Parma_

_Dated to Flamefall 620 (the exact date of the sending has been forgotten by historians)_

To the most renowned Thordan, High King of Parma, King of Garlesca, Otharn and Ilsadia, Lord of Vargo and Duke of Thavnair

Tales of your misdeeds are told from Mossflower to Vysparn.

Us Ilsabarns have been always loyal to the Kings of Parma, all whom have walked before you. However, you, in your infinite wisdom and glory, have decided to encroach upon our age-old customs and liberties.

You, being a king before you have left the cradle, should know better than everyone else that your realm of Parma is not as united as other realms. Privileges have been granted numerous times to cities like the ones we held in your name, and to nobles whose fiefs which may be loyal to you yet.

However, you are the first of a long lineage of kings who have inherited the Garlean throne. We understand in full that we stand between you and connecting your Othardian and Garlean domains. We also understand that we hold all the main passes of the Parman Spine - a method employed by Great Seasons to block your steel hold on Parma, and a revelation you have ignored for too long.

You fear us for our sole usage of the passes through the mountains. You fear us for the gold and silver we possess that you do not have. You fear us for our support for all who wish to subvert your misplaced authority, and you fear us for presenting an obstacle to your grasping paws. You fear us, and rightfully so. It is good for you to fear, for when your grandfather, another Thordan, attempted to perform the same act as you do, and he was wounded, bruised and left for dead, having to escape to Vargo almost completely stripped to the fur.

However, you have made a grave mistake to assume that we would be intimidated by your petty shows of force. On the contrary, your unwise actions have only had the effect of bolstering our morale, and to show us that our cause is indeed right and just.

As the definite result of your actions, coupled by your rejection of every single one of our requests and demands for a cessation in your ambitions, we would have no choice but to declare war on your realm. All the ruin you bring to your own kingdom shall be the fault of you and no other, and your name shall surely be used as curses by unruly adolescents.

Yours sincerely and faithfully,

Guido Aldabreschi, Lord Mayor of Brisca and Commander-in Chief of the Valeran League


End file.
